PokeSpe: Story of Evil
by ElJun
Summary: The PokeSpe version of the Story of Evil, more or less. May contain some hints on ships, and that depends on how you squint. R&R pls.
1. Prologue: TwiRight Prank

Hello everyone. As a result from the boredom of summer, I somehow created something unthinkable.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own PokeSpe or the Story of Evil.

-0-

TwiRight Prank

-0-

It all started at the nearby seashore, where the skies were coated with a beautiful orange glow as the sun slowly dropped down the horizon, lighting up the rolling waves that lap unto the shore a darker shade of the sky as the day waned into twilight.

A girl in a frilly blue dress and a boy of her age in travelling clothes were running along the seashore, the girl holding a blue box to her chest.

"Hurry up, Ruby!"

"Ah, wait up, Sapphire!"

The girl slowed down and watched as a boy sped up to catch up with her, only to trip upon something that she cannot see and roll on the sand to end up at her feet. He groaned and slowly stood; making a straight face that hid tears that threatened to fall.

"Aw, Ruby! Don't cry! It's just a prank set up by the twilight!" she told the boy in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I'm not crying," he told the girl as he looked out into the distance. She followed his gaze.

They saw a seemingly sinister shadow that grinned evilly at them.

"Come, children! Let me swallow you into my belly, where we will play!" it shouted towards them as they set off once again.

They hurriedly dug a hole in the sand and put the box that Sapphire was holding on inside it. They covered it back with the sand that they dug out and restored the place to what it once was. They smiled at their handiwork and set off back into the castle as night enveloped the land.

-0-

The next day, around the time twilight started to fall over the country, Ruby and Sapphire went to the beach again. They tried looking for the place where they buried the box but in their haste the day before, they forgot the spot where they buried it.

So they sat and divided a snack they brought along with them. They saw the same shadow they saw yesterday in the distance, gazing back at them with the same greedy grin.

Sapphire knew he wanted their snacks so she huffed loudly and said, "If it wants snacks, I won't give mine!"

Hearing this, the demon laughed and said in return, "Even if I were to eat the whole world, I would still be hungry! But, I still would like a share of your tasty snacks."

It shook its head and continued gazing down at them.

Ruby stood and walked to the edge of the shore, where the waves reached and wet his shoes.

"Then, I'll give you mine, so that hunger of yours would be eased, even a little," he said as he reached out a hand with the snack. The demon narrowed its eyes then slowly came near to Ruby, accepting the snack and eating it in a single swallow. It licked its lips then leaned down to Ruby's ear, where he whispered a small secret to him.

It straightened up then went back to where it was, going even further, until it completely disappeared from their sight.

"What was that about?" Sapphire asked as she ate her own share of their snack. A pout clear on her face.

Ruby smiled and replied, "It told me a secret about the ocean."

"Really? Tell me!"

He gave a small laugh and said, "I'll tell you later then."

-0-

Well, that's all I could make now. Please review!


	2. The Daughter and The Servant of Evil

Hello everyone. The continuation of last chapter.

Also, thank you for the reviews.

-0-

The Daughter of Evil

X

The Servant of Evil

Part I

-0-

They were the closest of all the children in the country, and they were known to go and indulge themselves in all sorts of trouble, mostly due to the more adventurous young boy.

He is apt to drag around his neighbor's daughter who also kept following him. The poor girl would always be close to tears whenever the boy seemed to be in a dangerous situation, despite the many Pokémon he had from his father.

That event separated them for as long as they could remember.

-0-

"Okay! Capture done!"

A girl happily went over to get the Pokeball with the newly caught Pokémon.

"What are you even happy about, Crys? It's just another Ratatta," her spiky-haired companion asked as he watched her stoop down and pick up the Pokeball.

"What! Didn't you even see its fur, Gold? It's a green tinge, unlike other Ratatta!" she huffed as she let out the Ratatta to show what she meant.

It stared at its surroundings and, since it doesn't liked to be stared at, twitched its tail and scampered away into the grass.

"It doesn't like you," Gold pointed out, and Crys aimed a kick at the boy's head.

Before she even hit Gold, the green-colored Ratatta came back, squeaking loudly as a pink, cat-like Pokémon emerged from where Ratatta came from and, hissing and spitting enthusiastically as it chased the frightened Ratatta.

The pair were surprised at the sudden appearance of the strange Pokemon so they yeled and got out of its way immediately. Around that time, the poor Ratatta was already cornered at the base of a large tree at the edge of the clearing without anywhere to run off to, for it was trapped between two of the tree's large roots. It was screaming more helplessly as it faced the larger creature before it.

"Coco! Hey, come here!"

The cat Pokemon meowed then ran back towards a small boy with jet black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Geez, don't run off and get into trouble!" he reprimanded the cat, who seemed unaffected by the scolding and rubbed itself to the boy's legs.

"Um, excuse me, is that your Pokemon? What kind of Pokemon is it? Where did it come from?" Crys asked as the boy faced them.

"Coco's a Skitty. My father captured her in Hoenn for me."

"Oh. Well, I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crys. The other one is my brother, Gold."

"I'm Ruby."

"Hey, Ruby, where do you live? I don't recognize your face from anywhere here."

"I don't know."

"…You don't know."

He nodded.

"Haa- if that's the case, I think mother can help you," Crys told him.

"That's right. Come on. I think it's also about time that we go home," Gold added.

-0-

"Mother! We're home!"

"Welcome home, Crys, Gold, and… who is this?"

A kindly woman with well-maintained black hair that is coiled into two loops greeted and ushered them inside the house.

"This is Ruby. Ruby, this is our mom," Crys introduced the two.

"Hello, Ruby!"

"Hello, ma'am."

"He doesn't know where he comes from, mom," Gold told their mother as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh! Then, how about you stay here with us? We still have some space for another one."

"E-eh?"

"You could have that empty room at the end of the hall and you could have Gold's old clothes."

"Um, t-thank you, ma'am," Ruby stuttered as he took in his new home.

"Oh, and you could call me 'mother'. You might as well be a part of this family."

-0-

Over the next passing years, Ruby lived with his adopted family he mostly chose to stay indoors and learn household chores from his adopted mother, rather than heading out to adventures with Gold or catching Pokemon with Crystal.

Despite being happy and comfortable in this life, he still remembered his friend who shed tears during that time when he battled. He thought that he now learned all that he needed to prove her wrong from this household.

-0-

"Eeh? You're going to Hoenn?" his mother mused as he told her.

"Yes. I think my real family's there so why not go and check?"

"Oh, well. Can you take care of yourself Ruby?"

"I can, mother. Don't worry."

"Then, have you packed? When are you leaving? Right now?"

"That's right."

She sighed then stepped closer to Ruby and pulled him into her arms.

"Take care, Ruby," she whispered.

"Thank you, mom."

-0-

"So this is Hoenn."

Ruby grinned as he stepped into Littleroot Town.

"Such a nice environment! This is only fitting for my Pokemon!"

He made his way deeper into what he thought was the center of the small town, until he stopped and looked around. All he saw are large trees looming above him and tall grass all around him.

He took another step and felt the ground underneath him sink.

Along with himself.

He yelled and didn't even notice a bush hanging from a vine rush towards him. After several more frightening moments, he finally felt the ground.

He looked around. He was in some sort of cavern with the bush in front of him. ruby yelped in fright at the sight of the thing.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" a voice from the bush asked.

Ruby was only frightened even more and didn't answer. Instead, he bombarded the thing with questions.

"Who- What are you?! What- Where-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! Is that how you should act after you are saved?"

The person threw off bush covering and gave Ruby a glare. The person is a girl and she had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… _

A beeping sound cut through the silence. She went towards the source and picked up a red device where she pushed a button that stopped the sound. Just as she picked up the gadget, Ruby slipped out a similar item and stopped the sound from it as well.

Sapphire whipped around to face him again and scrutinized the device in his hands.

"Where did you get that Pokedex?" she demanded.

"I promised the person who gave it to me that I won't tell."

Seconds passed as the girl sank deep in thought.

"All right, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Ruby. And you are?"

"I am Sapphire Birch, the princess of this country. If you don't know, you might as well be better off without your head but since you have that Pokedex, I'll spare you," she told him as she drew herself up straight.

Ruby gulped. Of all the people that he could have met, it had to be the princess! And he already made her mad. He gripped the Pokedex tighter, as if he wanted to assure himself that the thing that is keeping him alive is really with him.

" You might as well start working on it, Ruby. We have to complete it, after all."

"Y-yes, Sa-, Your Highness," Ruby stuttered, deciding that he would address Sapphire by her position in the most respectful way that he could muster.

She hummed to herself and smiled at the boy's statement, satisfied that she is finally recognized by the seemingly ignorant person.

-0-

The days roll by and they followed a certain schedule on collecting data for their Pokedexes. In time, the princess grew tired of the slow progress they made each day and decided to stop doing things that way.

-0-

"Good afternoon, you highness," they chorused and bowed in front of Sapphire's throne. Even they of all people knew that a single mistake would mean their lives.

"How could we be of any service to you, ma'am?" the red haired man ventured after the greeting.

"Archie of Team Aqua and Maxie of Team Magma. I summoned you here to give you a task. In return, I'll grant you ownership of the two Orbs our country possesses."

Ruby opened a simply ornate box in his hands that contained two, faintly glowing orbs, one blue and the other red.

"Well?"

"I will do as you ask."

"As will I."

A smile formed at the princess's face.

"Good."

-0-

Many months went by and two criminal organizations were spread out over the country, doing as the princess had wished, doing more than what they usually do during the past years. They scoured the land, looking for every Pokemon that would then complete the princess's and her servant's Pokedexes, even resorting to stealing from other Trainers.

The people lived in fear, and didn't dare resist after hearing that it was the princess's orders.

Only one man dared confront the princess: a traveller looking for his colleagues with his younger sister from another country. The people didn't hear of the man until several days later, where he was found in the seaside, covered in his own blood and dead.

-0-

[a/n]: That's it for now~

Please do review. Cause you know the fate of this story if you don't.


	3. The Green Boy and The Wooden Girl

Hello. Sorry for the late update! It's coz I'm in another place and I'm tired~=.=

-0-

Daughter of White

X

Wooden Girl ~Millennium of Wiegenlied~

-0-

Hearty laughter resounded throughout the forest. It came from a pretty brunette whose blue eyes, which usually shows signs of mischief, shone amusedly in the night. She looked up the branches of the old tree, to a being that only she could see.

"Are you sure?"

"… Yes…"

-0-

"I'm sorry I'm alive," he muttered under his breath again and tried his best to not bump the other people. He held his eyes down and hurried home.

His Pokemon happily greeted him when he arrived; also making sure that he gets enough breathing space. He smiles warmly, happy that they were happy.

"Let's go."

-0-

Wally goes out for his daily walk in the forest and reached the large tree in the middle of it which was believed to have given birth to the forest.

He expects it to be the usual: he goes there and relieves himself of the scorn openly shown to him be the citizens of Viridian because of his strange sickness and of his tousled green hair which stood out among their golden hues, then head back home. But today is different.

Under the very old tree is an unconscious person. Looking closely, the person is a girl. She lay beneath the tree with her long blond locks spread around her. He ventured closer to be of any help.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" he asks, hoping for any response.

He waited for a moment, hearing her taking deeper breaths and her eyes slowly opening to reveal hazel brown orbs.

"Where… this… forest?" she muttered, almost to herself, looking around.

"Umm, this is in the middle of the Viridian Forest," Wally told her. She looks straight to him as he spoke.

"O-oh," she said slowly, as if she learnt it just then.

"Come on, it's not safe to talk here," he said as he stood, also helping her up. "Also, where do you live? I don't recognize your face anywhere here."

"I… don't have anywhere to stay."

He looks at her, surprised, but invited her to stay. She smiles and accepts.

-0-

She later introduces herself as Yellow and she stayed with Wally from there on. She is quick and is quick to learn of Wally's sickness, which she also accepted as part of him.

Because of Yellow, Wally's going to the village became more frequent than his walks in the forest. She seems to want to see more of the village than of the forest, which she claims to know by heart.

Because of their trips in the village, Yellow became noticed and adored by everyone with her pretty face and cheery personality. So much that Wally doubts if they were really friends.

She seems to have read his mind one day for when they arrived at their home she immediately told him something that he will never forget.

"Wally, you're the best person I've ever known. Even if you're sickly or if you have green hair, it doesn't matter because they're part of you who is my friend."

-0-

Many days later, the two friends disappeared from the village and arrived in a city far from it. It was strange for them, for it was different from what they've ever known.

There they found a young researcher who gave them the job of looking after the Pokemon being studied. It was the only thing they knew that they could do well so they accepted.

Then it all happened.

-0-

Please do review! And sorry it's short!

And hopefully I'll find time between playing and sleeping to write another chapter before school start..


End file.
